Power Surge
by 00zags
Summary: [Axess] When a new kid shows up at Lan's school, everyone's impressed with his skills in a certain area, but Lan thinks he's too good to be true. And is he somehow connected to the sweep of recent electrical system failures?
1. First Sightings

Hey all! This is my first Megaman fic and it's based of the Axess Series. I think it's pretty good, but I really hope you do. Please review as much as possible; I could really use the feedback.

* * *

Maylu was sitting at a terminal in the library, typing. A voice came from the pink device hanging at her side: "Whatcha doing?"

"Research."

"About what?"

"Nothing much."

"Doesn't sound like research to me."

Maylu sighed and took out her PET. "I'm bored, Roll. Lan's out on another Net Saver mission and there's nothing to do by myself."

"What about Chisao?" Roll ventured.

"He and Tory went to Yoka, remember. They were going to try the hot springs again."

"Oh, right."

"Yea." Maylu suddenly shivered. "Hey, is it just me or is it getting kinda cold in here."

Roll checked several floating screens around her. "It's not just you. The temperature inside the library is dropping."

A voice came over the loudspeaker: "Attention! Viruses have invaded the library climate control system. Temperature is dropping rapidly. All are advised to evacuate the building imediately."

Maylu glanced around her to see people filing out rather hurriedly. She turned back to her PET. "Well, it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Send me in."

"Alright. Jack in, Roll, power up!" A small laser shot out of the end of the PET into a small port on the wall.

As soon as Roll's data materialized in the Cyberworld, she analyzed the scene. The climate system core was being attacked by Coldhead and Momogra viruses. Maylu's voice came to her. "Let's do this quickly, Roll. It's freezing out here."

"OK. Let's start things off with a Roll Blast!" Explosions of pixels ensued as her attack zipped into the crowd of viruses. Now they began to notice her. Roll was forced to dodge several IceBall attacks from the Coldheads before she could atack again. "Send me a battlechip, Maylu!"

"Here it comes. Spreader, battlechip in, download!"

Roll's right glove transformed into a Spreader gun releasing a single blast that branched out into several blue flares of energy.Roll was becoming surronded by Momogra'spopping up out their holes to attack her. One popped up and swiped ather as soon as another dissapeared, catching her unawares. "These things are getting really annoying," she muttered to herself.

"Another battlechip coming. Aquatower, battlechip in, download!"

"Aquatower!" A jet of Cyberwater sprayed from out of Roll's hand, wiping out the rest of the Coldheads. "Alright. Now to finish off these annoying moles." Easier said than done.

"Blaster, battlechip in, download."

Roll tried firing several shots at the bouncing moles, but they would vanish back into their holes before she could get a clear shot at them. Unnoticed, another Momogra was about to swipe at her from behind when: "Shock Blaster!"

Roll whirled around to see the virus be hit by an electrified blast from behind it. Asits data vanished, she spotted a mysterious navistanding over her. He smiled briefly then set to work deleting the rest of the viruses. A voice, apparently the new navi's Op, called out, "Time Boomer, battlechip in, download!" As soon as the Time Boomer appeared in his hands, the navi threw it down the nearest Momogra hole. "Clear out!" he yelled to Roll. As they ran from thespot, the bomb went off. A chain reaction spread through the holes, destroying the remaining viruses. The system returned to normal.

The navi stared at his work for a moment. "Watch out for those things next time," he said without turning around. Then he logged out.

Roll broke out of her shock. "Who was that? Maylu, do you see anything out there?"

Maylu quickly looked around for anyone leaving with a PET in hand. But there was no one around her.

* * *

Who is that mysterious navi? Well, you'll have to stayed tuned to find out. (DUH) Why am I sayign this? Because I like stating the obvious, so deal.


	2. Investigation and Elimination

Hey! Wow, I have absolutely never ever gotten this much feedback on one chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed:

**Tamarenian Angel**: I think that it's better that you read it online. End of discussion.

**Holypanl**: Thanks a bunch for the appreciation. I'm honored that you think this is better than your own work. And, no, this is not a relationship. There are no crossings in this first fic, though maybe in a later one. And, no offense, I would absolutely never ever cross with Roll. Or Maylu for that matter. I think it's best if you don't know why. I'm just not like you... (Hint: This is how I think you should do your responses.)

**Spiecas**: Here's the answer to your wish. By the way, love your fic.

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants**: What a strange name. What's the acronym stand for?

**Acrid Fop**: Thanks that you think this fic is of higher quality than others. I didn't give a description of the mysterious navi for the basic purpose of keeping him mysterious. I think you can understand that.

**Vyser Adept of Dragons**: Thank you very much, and try not to give away to much yet. Save them for after I introduce them...

And now in it's world premiere...Ch. 2 of the epic novel, Power Surge!

* * *

The following day, Maylu met up with Lan in the park. When she approached him, he was sitting with his head bent toward the ground like he was asleep. Actually, he was asleep. "Lan! Lan!" Maylu tried shaking him awake, but to no avail. 

Roll tried the same to Megaman who was temporarily inactive. She had more luck than Maylu. "Hmm...what?" Megaman was still only half awake.

"Hey, long day yesterday?"

"Yea. These electrical problems are becoming a real pain."

Maylu finally succeeded in rousing Lan, by splashing water on him. "Hey! Watch the PET!"

":Sorry Lan. Anyway, why are you so tired?"

Lan took off his headband to wring it out. "Yesterday was a killer. Five electrical system failures within an hour, then four throughout the day."

"Wow, they really are getting bad."

"Yea, and we still have no clue as to the cause. Not even Chaud has caught the person responsible."

Maylu remembered the previous day's incident. "Hey, we spotted someone supicious."

"Really, when?"

"Yesterday. There was a problem with the library's climate control unit. When I jacked in Roll, this weird navi showed up. We never saw him before."

"Hmm... Did you get a name? Maybe Megaman andI have seen him before."

"Nope, no name. And even wierder: He got a battlechip from an Op, butI didn't see anyone around with a PET."

"Hey, Lan. I think I saw him, too."

Lan whirled on his PET. "And you're just telling me this now, why?"

Megaman grinned sheepishly. "I didn't recall it until now. And anyway, it was just a glimpse of him logging out as we got to the place." A beep sounded from the PET. "Incoming transmission from Mr. Famous, Lan."

"Put him on." Famous's face tookup the screen as Megaman's image moved to a small screen in the upper corner. "What's up, Mr. Famous?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No 'Mr.'! It's just Famous."

"Right, anyway what's the problem?"

"Another situation at Dentech Power Plant."

"We're on our way."

"And Lan, keep an eye out for aunidentified navi. It's been appearing throughout the City network, particulary in trouble spots."

"Will do, Mr. Famous."

"It's just-"

Lan ignored him as he closed the connection. "Sorry, Maylu but duty calls..." He sighed. "...again."

Maylu watched him as he skated off down the street. "Guess we're not the only one's to see this new navi."

"Guess not."

* * *

From off in the distance, Lan could see the smoke. It came billowing out of various windows of the plant. "Looks pretty bad, huh?" Megaman commented. 

"Yea, we better hurry and get in there."

Lan raced into the building and headed for the nearest smoking room. He nearly collided with one of several workers dashing out.He stopped to reprimand Lan. "What are you doing here? This area is for authorized-"

Lan silenced them by flashing his Net Saver hologram program. "I need you to take me to the closest terminal."

The worker nodded and quickly led Lan back into the room he had just exited, explaining the situation as he went. "I don't know what happened. The alarm went off and the panels started shorting out and smoking."

'Don't worry sir, we'll take care of it. Ready, Megaman?"

"Ready as ever."

"Alright then, let's do this. Jack in, Megaman, power up!"

Megaman materialized in the Plant system to find Elebee and Demoneye viruses, but also something else. "Hey, Lan. That navi Maylu and Mr. Famous were talking about is in here already."

Lan shot a look atthe worker. "Did you see anyone else enter the plant anywhere?"

"No, no one, honest." He answered nervously.

Lan turned back to his PET. "Try and find out who he is, Megaman."

Megaman nodded and headed toward the distant figure, using his Megabuster to clear any stray viruses as the majority of them were engaged in attacking the lone navi. A sudden shout came from the pile of viruses. "Elec Spread!"

Megaman dodged to one side as several rapidly widening lines of electricity shot throught the crowd of viruses. The attack left open a path for Megaman to dash in and get to the navi. "Who are you and what are doing in the City network?"

The navi ignored him and continued deleting viruses. "Shock Blaster!" After firing a few shots, the navi glanced back at Megaman briefly then turned full toward and fired in his direction. At that range andwithout warning, dodging was out of the question. Megaman flinched as the shot whizzed by him. _How could he have missed at this range?_ he thought. Looking up, he saw a virus's data dispersing that had been sneaking up behind him. "Hey, uh, thanks."

The navi shrugged. "Watch your back," it warned.

"Wide Sword, battlechip in, download!"

Megaman slashed the remaining viruses, which had been coming around behind him. The system returned to normal. He turned back tothe navi. "Hey, tha-He's gone!" Lan swung around quickly, but saw no one. Megaman sighed from his PET. "Oh, well, lost him again. At least we can tell Mr. Famous that we think he's a good guy."

"Yea, butI still wish we had found out for good."

"At least, you have time to go do your homework now, Lan."

"AAAAH! Please, please let there be another mission!"

* * *

The navi escaped again! When will we find out who he is? Maybe next time? Anyway, stayed tuned for Ch. 3. 

Hey, by the way, just for kicks I'm gonna do a survey during this fic. In your reviews, please include your favorite Double Soul (Or for you people who have BN4, "Soul unisence")and/or Style Change. It can be because of looks or abilities or both even.I'll post the results on the last chapter. (Yes,I know it's sad, but this is gonna end eventually.) For starters, I'll put down mine.

Double Soul: Search Soul  
Style Change: Heat Guts Style


	3. New Kid on the Block

Ch. 3 is here, by your request! Well, actually I would have put it up anyway, but saying that makes you guys feel better right. Speaking of which, I've never had this much positive feedback. wipes away tear I'm touched. And to show my appreciation, I'm going to respond to your reviews!

**Holypanl**: Um...O-kay. Where's your survey response?

**Dr. Weird**: First off, I haven't heard of Colonel Soul, where's it from? And second, what is Protoman doing in your review?

**ClampLover**: Thanks a lot. I think that I'll dedicate this chapter to you as the mystery will be revealed in this chapter.

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants**: First of all, why would Elecman be helping Megaman? He's World 3 for crying out loud! Anyway, the magnificent Chaud will grace us with his presence later, probably around Ch. 5 or 6, I think.

I have just recieved a notice. It says: You would have responded to reviews even if you weren't touched by your readers devotion. Oh... Well, you guys know I appreciate you, right.

* * *

Lan wandered into school, barely on time as usual. "You look tired," Maylu commented as he slid into his seat next to her. 

"Yea, I had two other missions yesterday. That was like eight for the entire weekend."

"That rushing around this morning didn't help either," Megaman added.

"Shhh! Ms. Mari's here!"

Ms. Mari walked to the front of the room. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning Ms. Mari."

"I hope you all had a nice, relaxing weekend." Lan rolled his eyes._ I wish. _"Now, before we begin today, I'd like you all to meet a new student who just moved here."

Lan quickly glanced at the spot where a PET holder would be on the boy who walked in. No such luck. Lan tuned him out after he got past his name. "My name's Lee..."

Maylu, however, paid more attention. She surveyed him as he talked. He had a thin, red band tied around his head over which his short, light brown hair hung. He wore a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers with blue stripes. Over the shirt, he wore a sash; the black bottom half and the gold top half were separated by a zig-zag line. On his left arm, he wore a black wristband with a symbol on it; a double-pointed gold lightning bolt on a blue field. On the right arm, he had a black arm sock glove...type...thing with no finger coverings.

Lan, meanwhile, was in his own little world. (But then again, when isn't he?) _How can someone not have a PET? I mean, I know that I certainly couldn't get along without mine._ Maylu suddenly nudged him. "Looks like you'll have some competition, huh?" she said, refering to something that Lee had just said.

Lan was still only half-awake. "Huh, how?"

Maylu frowned. "Didn't you just hear him say that he was the #1 Netbattler of his home town. I thought of all people you might."

"What! How can he be a #1 Netbattler if...he..." Lan faltered as he noticed everyone in the room staring at him. He grinned sheepishly. "Uh, hi...everyone."

Ms. Mari looked at him questioningly. "Lan, do you have something you'd like to share with the class." Laughter rippled around the room as Lan slumped in his chair, thoroughly embarassed.

Then he thought of something. "Actually Ms. Mari I do." He turned to Lee who had been watching amused. Lan pointed at him accusingly. "How can you be a #1 Netbattler if you don't even have a PET?" Murmurs swept through the room.

Lee's expression didn't change one bit as he answered. "Alright, you got me. I don't have a PET." Lan smirked. "But I really am the #1 Netbattler from my hometown."

Lan's smirk vanished. "That can't be! You can't Netbattle without a navi, and you can't have a navi without a PET."

"Does he?"

Lan looked around frantically. "Who said that?" Now Lee was smirking. Lan pointed at him. "Don't even try to trick me again."

"He's not."

Lan backed off nervously. "OK, this is just plain weird. I was looking straight at him, and that voice came from him, but his mouth didn't move." A collective gasp rose from the students.

Ms. Mari was also growing nervous. "Lee, will you please stop it and get to the point?"

"Alright," Lee said as he pulled of his glove thing. (hereafter refered to as...) "This is my version of a PET." He tossed it to Lan. "Check it out."

Lan looked at him apprehensively. "Alright, I'll play along."

"Yea, that'd be a good idea."

Lan froze. The voice was coming from what he had taken for an ordinary glove. Everyone gathered around as he flipped it over. A navi grinned at him from a screen embedded in the glove. "Hiya."

"Whoa." Lan was utterly speechless.

Lee walked over and took the glove back and put it back on. "This is my navi, Cypher."

Ms. Mari tapped Lee on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Lee. I'm sure you'd like to show off your contraption there some more, but we still have a school day to get through. Please take a seat."

Lee nodded and headed toward the back of the room. On his way, Lan grabbed his arm. "Yesterday..."

Lee nodded and mouthed the word "later". He took a seat in the last row.

"Pretty cool guy, huh, Lan?" Megaman tried to break into Lan's train of thought. "Lan?"

"Uh, yea sure, Megaman." Lan was thinking. _So, he's the one that's been showing up all over town. Well, at least we beat Chaud to him._ Lan smirked. _Won't Chaud be suprised?_

Megaman finally succeeded in getting Lan's attention. "Are you afraid that this guy can beat you?"

"What! No one can beat me!"

"Mr. Hikari! We've had enough of your outbursts for today! Please sit down!"

"Yes, Ms. Mari."

* * *

So the mysterious navi has been revealed. But is he good enough to beat Megaman? We'll see... R&R and please put down your favorite Double Soul and/or Style Change. You could also put down where they're from just as a point of reference for me.  



	4. A Challenge

It's that time again!

Readers: What time?

Time for good news and bad news!

Half of readers: Yea! Other half of readers: Boo!

The good news is…everyone seems to love my fic! (Keyword: seems) (Yea!) The bad news is…I have absolutely no idea what to do for a sequel. (Boo!) I'll try to think about it more during these review responses:

**Vulpix1000**: No offense, but how can you like that one. However, I respect your opinion...

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants**: This chapter is dedicated to you 'cause you finally get your long awaited description of Cypher. By the way, ProtoSoul made its debut on this week's new episode, though it was kinda bitter-sweet. (Why? You'll have to watch it to find out...)

**Vyser Adept of Dragons**: You are now free to use Lee and Cypher as you see fit. And i will not sue you for Copyright Infringement. (Isn't that good to know:D)

Nothing on a sequel yet, but now the moment you've all been waiting for… Ch. 4 and…a Netbattle! (Guess between who)

* * *

After school let out, Lan headed outside to find Lee surrounded by kids eager to see his special arm gadget. Lee was enjoying the attention. "It's been specialized and customized just for me. And Cypher here was customized by yours truly," he was saying. "Well for the most part," he added. "My dad did help out a little." 

Ooohs and Aaahs swept through the crowd as the gadget was shown off. It had all the basic features of a PET except that they were placed differently. The controls were situated directly beneath the screen just like a PET but they were less spread out. The Battlechip slot was on the side of the screen instead of above it. The lightning bolt symbol appeared again on the back of the hand, right next to the laser for jackingin, which was on the end of Lee's fist.

The crowd parted as Lan made his way through. A buzz rose from them as they speculated what he was going to do. Upon reaching Lee, he said, "Can we talk somewhere?" He eyed the crowd. "Privately." A disappointed moan came from the crowd as Lan and Lee walked off. As soon as Lan judged that they were far enough away, he started by saying, "So…you're the ones that have been appearing all over the city."

Lee nodded. "We just ran into a few trouble spots while we were exploring."

"A lot of problems, we noticed." Cypher commented.

"Yea, you guys having some trouble lately? Need a hand?"

"No thank you." Lan growled.

Lee backed off slightly. "Hey, I was just trying to be helpful. And anyway, it's not like I need your permission to help out."

Lan hurriedly switched the subject. "You said that you were the #1 Netbattler in your old town?"

Lee gave him a look. "I know where you're going with this."

"Then prepare to lose."

"Take your own advice."

"I don't need to."

"Don't be so sure."

"I am sure."

"Are you gonna jack in or what?"

"Alright then, let's show him how it's done. Jack in, Megaman, power up!"

"I don't need anyone to show me anything about Netbattling. Jack in, Cypher, power up!"

In the Cyberworld, Megaman got his first good look at the navi Cypher. His body suit was the same color as his own. Black armor appeared on the top half of his chest and shoulders as well as on his elbows, stomach, thighs, and knees. The stomach plate featured a gold zigzag stripe down the middle of it. More gold stripes ran down his arms, legs, and the center of his helmet. The helmet, as well as his boots and gloves, was black with the previously mentioned stripe and two dark blue stripes flanking it. Black wires ran from his back down his arms and legs connecting at each piece of armor on them. The symbol of the lightning bolt was displayed on his chest. Dark brown hair covered the right side of his face while a blue screen covered his left eye.

Lan skipped any sense of formality. "Go get him, Megaman!" Megaman nodded. "Megabuster!"

"Don't let him get the jump on you, Cypher!"

"I'm on it. Shock Blaster!" Cypher's right glove transformed into something similar to the Megabuster, but black with a gold stripe and the sides were slightly angled. Laser fire was intercepted by electric blasts as the two navis matched each other shot for shot.

"Not bad," said Megaman. "You're pretty good."

"And you live up to your reputation," Cypher replied coolly.

"Enough chit-chat. Here's a battlechip. Bamboo Sword, battlechip in, download!"

Lee thought a second. "Hmm… Bamboo… Alright! Fire Sword, battlechip in, download!"

Cypher received the Fire Sword just in time to block Megaman's attack. The two slashed at each other several times, each time the other blocked. "It's a stalemate," Megaman grunted as he strained against Cypher's sword.

"It won't be in a second." Cypher murmured. He gave his sword an extra push, sending it slicing through Megaman's sword,catching him on the side. "Fire cuts through Wood," Cypher smirked.

"Megaman, you OK?" Lan called.Megaman straightened up and nodded. "Then let's try a different approach. Boomerang, battlechip in, download!"

Megaman hurled his Boomerang at Cypher, who dodged easily, still smirking. "You missed."

Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"

Cypher grinned. "Thanks for reminding me." He whirled around and sliced through the returning Boomerang with his sword.

"Nice try," Lee said to the fuming Lan. "But I've seen that way too many times to get hit by it."

"Oh yeah, well let's see if you can dodge this! Bamboo Lance, battlechip in, download!"

"Look out, Cypher!" Cypher started running as lances began shooting up out of the ground around him. "I could really use a battlechip right about now!" he said.

"I'm working on it. Ha, got it! Air Shoes, Heat Shot, battlechips in, download!" Cypher shot into the air just as a lance sprang up right behind him. He spun around in mid-air and fired his Heat Shot at the lances, incinerating them all so he could land.

Megaman was stunned. "It didn't even scratch him…" He sounded almost worried. "Lan, we might have a challenge here."

Lan refused to believe that a newbie could beat him. "Nonsense, we just need more powerful chips."

Lee was suddenly reminded of something. "Power… Oh shoot, I gotta go now! Cypher log out!"

Cypher disappeared as a voice said, "Cypher, logging out."

Lan stared at him in disbelief. "What's the big idea? We're in the middle of a Netbattle!"

Lee began to pull out a collapsible scooter from a pack on his back. "I just remembered that I have to be somewhere very important."

"What could be more important than a Netbattle?"

"More Netbattles."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"Way to where?"

"Are you gonna come or what?"

"Yea, sure."

Megaman interrupted. "Lan, what about your homework?"

"I'll do it later."

"That's what you always say."

"And I do."

"Not always."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Lee called from down the street.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

* * *

OK, a couple things to talk about before I sign off this time. One, if any of you guys have ideas for another story with Lee and Cypher, let me know. So far, I don't have any, as I said before, so any suggests would be great. Two, starting this week my summer gets very busy. I will try to get an update up, but don't expect one for at least two weeks. And finally, I need some tips for BN3. You know those security cubes in the Undernet with writing on them about such and such a navi? (Ex.: A shape-shifting navi of sand holds the key.) How do I get past them? I know they have something to do with navis you've beaten before, but I can't figure out how. For instance, the example I gave you before, I know that it's Desertman, and I have his chip, but when I go up to the cube nothing happens. And don't tell me to try taking it out of my folder because I already tried it. Please help. 


	5. Double Trouble

YEA! Ch. 5 is here after an extended leave. Aren't you all so happy? (Say you're happy...or else) Anyway, my thanks to Vyser Adept of Dragons for his sequel idea; it's already in the works, and he can tell you that himself 'cause he's helping me with it. (Thanks again.) REfiew responses coming up:

**litod3vil**: Thanks, here's what you wanted.

**Holypanl**: Apology accepted. At least you submitted it at all, that's whatI say. I'd really like to see that Bass Soul...

**Vulpix1000**: stares blankly OK, first of, it was supposed to be a retorical question. And second, I just think it _looks_ stupid; it's abilities are OK.

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants**: Sorry, but no can do. I don't have BN4, either version. Sorry again, but if anybody else knowsw how, I'll let you know. (Or they will. Either way it works.)

**Vsyer Adept of Dragons**: Thanks for the tip...and the idea, though i already thanked you for it. This chapter is dedicated to you just 'cause.

* * *

Lee sped down the street with Lan skating close behind him. "So what's more important than a Netbattle with me?" Lan asked. "You said more Netbattles, but I don't get it."

"I think I do," Megaman said. "It's a tournament, right?"

Lee nodded. "Yup, it's a tournament alright."

Lan was confused. "How come I haven't heard of it until just now?"

"Because this is the first time it's been held in Dentech City."

"So? They had to have announced it before and I never heard anything about it."

"You probably just weren't paying attention." Megaman pointed out.

"Yea maybe, and besides, you couldn't enter this tournament even if you wanted to, Lan." Lee added.

Lan was indignant. "Why not? How can they refuse one of the top Netbattlers in the world?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say in the world," Megaman murmured.

Lan pretended not to hear him and waited for a response from Lee. "The tournament's only electric type navis. You reminded me of it when you said 'power' because it being held at the Dentech Power Plant, or at least a warehouse right next to it."

Lan raised an eyebrow. "Anything that might connect the tournament and the recent power problems?"

"Not that I know of."

Upon reaching the warehouse, Lan saw someone waiting outside. When they got closer. He was surprised to find that the person looked exactly like…Lee. Lee apparently knew because he went right up to him and started chatting with him. The other person started. "Where you been, man? The tournament's already started."

"Sorry, but it slipped my mind for second. And anyway, I'm here now, aren't I?"

The person pointed an accusing finger at Lee. "You're just lucky you didn't have a battle in the first round."

Lan stood of to the side, looking extremely confused. "Do you know what's going on here?" he said to Megaman.

"Not a clue."

Lee finally noticed Lan standing there. "Oh, Lan, this is my twin brother, Mac."

Mac came up and shook his hand. "So you're _the_ Lan Hikari, eh? Never thought that I'd get to meet you."

Mac looked exactly like his brother except that his headband and shirt were dark blue, he didn't have a sash, and he had a regular PET, which was gold. The symbol on it was the same as Cypher's except that it was a blue lightning bolt on a black field.

Lan had a couple questions for the two. "So, who's the older one?" Lee pointed to himself, while Mac pointed to Lee. "And who's the better Netbattler?" The motions were repeated.

Mac explained this. "Yea, I know that it's weird to actually admit that my brother's better than me, but trust me, we've battled enough times to know." He turned back to Lee. "And speaking of battling, you may not have had a battle in the first round, but you got one in the second."

"Really? Against who?"

"Some new kid, piece of cake for you."

"I could use a warm up, though I kinda already had one." He grinned at Lan. "Which, I think, I was winning."

Lan scowled at him. "You think."

Megaman broke up an argument about to happen. "Come on, Lan. Let's go find a seat."

As Lan headed inside, Mac drew Lee aside. "You netbattled Lan?"

"Yea, but we didn't finish."

"Maybe it's better that way."

Lee shot a look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mac sighed. "Look, we just got here and I know that Lan's the biggest netbattler around, but that doesn't mean you go challenging him the first chance you get. He's got a reputation around here. How do you think that would be affected if word gets round that he got beat by the new kid on the block?"

Lee reacted defensively. "Hey, he challenged me!"

Mac raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Lee nodded. "Oh, well that changes everything. You go ahead and beat his butt next time."

Lee grinned. "I won't do it too hard."

Mac grinned back. "That's the Lee I know."

From inside, they heard an announcement: "Round two is about to start. Will all spectators return to their seats and will any battler participating in round two please report to the center ring."

"That's my cue." Lee called as he walked away. "Wish me luck."

"Who are you kidding? You don't need any." Mac called after him.

Lee grinned. "Then I'll just have to give it to the challenger; so it's an even match."

* * *

That's it for now, the tourney starts next chapter. (I think) Also, the magnificient Chaud will make his appearance. (All Chaud fans scream and faint.) I wishI knew how to make them do that. Anyway, see y'all later.


	6. Non Beginner's Luck

I'm back from vacation and I sure am glad I am. Now I get to see all of you again. Well… maybe not actually see, but you know what I mean, don't you? I know that I have a sequel and everything now, but guess what? I have no clue where this fic is going to end. Maybe it'll come to me as I get further along, but for now this fic will go on indefinitely. (Or just sit here until I can come up with a good ending.) But don't you worry; I have at least another two or three chapters in me.

**Jabber-Nut Foxypants**: OK, don't overreact. Chaud is here, so just calm down and don't faint or else you'll miss him.

**litod3vil**: Thanks. No offense, but can you please tell me what you like about the story. What you're putting down right now isn't giving me alot to respond to.

**the red 1**: Yea,I guess that's pretty cool.

* * *

Lan wandered into the warehouse to find bleachers set up against the walls and Netbattling consoles along with a holographic projector in the center of the building. Because it was only temporary, wires ran all along the floor from the center of the arrangement. A huge board displaying the tournament brackets was hung on the far wall. Lan was surprised to find the place fairly crowded. "Does everyone know about this tournament except me?" he thought out loud.

"Maybe," replied Megaman. "Hey, is that Chaud over there?"

"Where?" Lan started to look around hurriedly.

"By the bleachers I think."

"Let's check it out." Lan headed over to where he thought Chaud was. He found him leaning against the wall practically underneath the bleachers, hidden from most of the crowds but he still had a pretty good view of the center arena. "Hey Chaud, what are you doing here? Got nothing better to do?"

"Actually, I'm here on Net Saver business," Chaud replied calmly, anticipating Lan's reaction.

"What! What's going on? Something I should know about?" Lan glanced around, looking for something suspicious looking.

"There's no danger, Lan. Chief Keifer just asked me to keep an eye out for any possible new recruits."

Lan slumped against the wall. "Oh, is that all? Why do we need more Net Savers? I thought that you and I were doing fine."

"Maybe, but with all the recent problems and us not knowing when they're going to end, we can use all the help we can get. After all, there are only two of us, Lan."

"Yea, maybe…" Lan suddenly grinned as he remembered something.

Chaud noticed him grinning and just had to ask, "What?"

"I found out who the mysterious navi is."

"Oh, really," Chaud answered, unimpressed. "And are you sure it's him or is this just another one of your farfetched guesses?"

"No, I'm sure. Completely, 100 percent sure."

"How do you know then?"

"He told me himself."

Chaud raised an eyebrow, still not convinced. "And he would do that, why?"

"Because he's not bad. And I can prove it. I'll introduce you to him later."

"You know him?"

"Yea, he just moved here and he's in my class at school. As a matter of fact…" He caught sight of Lee crossing over to the center arena. "There he is now."

Lee and another boy waited at their respective consoles while the announcer directed everyone's attention back to the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, our next match is about to start. May I introduce, in the blue corner, making his first appearance in this tournament, Kyle Stone and his navi, Staticman!" Kyle waved enthusiastically to all sides of the crowd, obviously excited about being there and enjoying the attention. There was a polite applause and a light scattering of cheering. The announcer went on. "And in the red corner, representing Dentech City for the first time, your very own, Lee Jamison and Cypher!" The crowd went wild. Lee waved once calmly, acknowledging the crowd with the practiced ease of one who was used to this. Kyle looked across at him nervously. Lee meanwhile was totally focused on the upcoming battle. "Gentlemen, if you will please jack into your consoles, we can begin."

"Jack in, Staticman, power up!" A nervous looking navi appeared in arena system. The bottom half of his suit was yellow with dark blue boots, and was separated from the top, light blue half by a jagged line. His symbol consisted of a yellow lightning bolt branching out from the top of the circle on a light blue field, and was displayed on the back of his dark blue gloves as well as on his chest. His helmet was dark blue with shades hanging down in front and spiked blonde hair sticking out the back of it, much like Sonic the Hedgehog's spines.

"Jack in, Cypher, power up!" The crowd cheered as the familiar form of Cypher appeared.

"Begin!"

"Be ready," Lee whispered to Cypher. "Even though he's a new guy, we still have to be prepared for anything. Let him make the first move."

"Acknowledged."

For a while, they stood there. Kyle was also apparently waiting for them to make a move. Cypher stared calmly at Staticman, who was eyeing him nervously. Eventually, the crowd's booing at nothing happening scared Kyle into ordering Staticman to attack Cypher directly. "Bolt Cannon!" Staticman shouted as his primary weapons appeared on his arm. Cypher easily dodged several shots fired by the nervous navi, but still did not attack.

"Why doesn't he get it over with?" Lan asked impatiently. "If he knows he can beat him, why doesn't he just do it?"

"He's waiting for the right opportunity." Chaud answered.

Kyle realized that his navi's attacks weren't doing anything and decided to use a battlechip. "Boomerang, battlechip in, download!"

"Now he's gonna get it." Lan remarked. "I tried that on him and it didn't work, so a beginner using it won't make much of a difference."

Cypher dodged the initial throw of the Boomerang, calling to Lee. "NOW!"

"Alright! Air Shot, battlechip in, download!"

"What!" Lan sputtered in disbelief. "An Air Shot! What's that gonna do?"

"I think I know." Chaud commented.

As the Boomerang came back, Cypher dodged again but as soon as he was clear he fired the Air Shot. "Yes! Perfect angle!"

The burst of air caused the Boomerang to change path, sending it heading right back at Staticman. The navi froze up, surprised and scared. The Boomerang scored a direct hit. "Staticman, logging out."


	7. Double Double Trouble

Hey all! Sorry about the long wait, but I wanted to wait and see how this thing with the review responses turned out. But then I didn't hear anything and I wanted to update and I knew that all of you wanted me to update so I did. There weren't many reviews that I got that were respondable to anyway. So here we go!

* * *

The crowd cheered as Lee logged out Cypher and walked over to where Kyle was standing stunned. Lee shook his hand. "Good try. You need to learn to relax more. Don't let the pressure get to you. If you let it distract you, you'll lose." 

Kyle smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Chaud watched him walk away. "Not bad technique, though we'll have to see how he does against a stronger opponent."

Lan looked at him in disbelief. "What? You're not actually considering _him_ to be a Net Saver, are you?"

Chaud shrugged. "Like I said, we'll have to see."

Mac won his next match as well, so both him and Lee advanced on to the final rounds. Only eight contestants remained as the announcer returned to the center ring. "Before our next tournament match begins, we have a special treat for all you out there. Some of you may know that we have two sets of twins that compete in this tournament. So now, we will have a two-on-two match pitting the Jamison twins against the Francis twins."

The crowd buzzed with excitement as Lee and Mac stepped up to one console facing off against a boy and a girl. They were Kris and Kristine Francis a.k.a. "The Lightning Twins." Both had black hair, though Kristine's was longer and she had a gold headband. Both wore a gold T-shirt with a black lightning bolt on it. Kris wore black pants and Kristine wore a black skirt. Both had black shoes. Their navi's symbols were displayed on a patch on their right shoulders. The announcer called out: "Ready, begin!"

"Jack in, Cypher, power up!"

"Jack in, Surgeman, power up!"

"Jack in, Electro, power up!"

"Jack in, Electra, power up!"

Beside Cypher, a navi that looked exactly like him appeared. This was Mac's navi Surgeman. The differences were that the colors were mixed around. Instead of Cypher's typical blue suit, black armor and gold stripes, this navi had a black suit, gold armor and blue stripes. The only other difference was the symbol was switched around too: A blue double-pointed lightning bolt on a black field.

Across from them, two navis looking nearly identical to their Ops appeared. Electro and Electra both had black suits and gold chest armor, gloves and boots. Electra also had a gold skirt-like piece. Their helmets were plain gold with a single thick black stripe down the center. Electro had short black spiked hair coming out the front, while Electra had long black hair with blonde streaks hanging down her back. Their symbols were identical except for one thing. They both had half gold and half black separated by a zigzag line, though while the black half was plain, the gold half had a horizontal black stripe in it. The difference was that Electro's gold half was on the left side, while Electra's was on the right.

"You ready?" Cypher murmured to his partner.

"Do you need to ask?" Surgeman replied.

"Then let's do it."

"Right." The two navis leapt into the air going opposite directions. Both brought out their primary weapons and started raining shots down on their opponents. Reacting swiftly, the other two started dodging while returning fire with their own weapons.

In perfect unison, Cypher and Surgeman landed and started to charge. "Bamboo Sword, battlechip in, download!" Both got a Bamboo Sword and slashed at their opponents.

"Area Steal, battlechip in, download!" Electro and Electra vanished and appeared behind them. "Boomerang, battlechip in, download!" Two Boomerangs flew simultaneously toward the sword carriers. Cypher back flipped over his and slashed it as it passed underneath. Surgeman tried to outrun the one aimed for him. Just as it was about to hit him he dropped to the ground and it passed over. He stood up and grinned back at Cypher. However, he forgot the returning Boomerang and was hit from behind.

Lee glared at Mac. "What did I tell you about Boomerangs?"

Mac smiled sheepishly. "Don't turn your back on 'em?"

Lee shook his head despairingly.

Cypher helped Surgeman up. "You OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Let's finish this."

"Watch out!" Meanwhile, Kris had downloaded a Bamboo Lance chip and the lances were shooting up closer and closer to them. "Air Shoes, battlechip in, download!" Both navis shot up into the air, though Surgeman was a little unsteady due to his injury. Finally, he couldn't hold his flight path any longer and plummeted down onto the lances.

"Surgeman, logging out."

Mac smiled apologetically. "I guess that Boomerang did more damage than I thought."

"It was a direct hit by a Wood attack on an Electric navi!" Lee shouted. "How much damage did you think it did!"

"Dunno. You'll have to go it alone."

"No duh." Lee muttered.

"I think that this would be a good time for a you-know-what."

Lee nodded wordlessly before giving orders to Cypher. "Be ready for some battlechips comin' 1-2-3."

"You got it. I was just getting warmed up anyway."

"Ok, Bamboo Lance, Boomerang, Wind Box, battlechips in, download!"

"What do any of those chips have to do with another?" Lan wondered.

Lances started springing up in front of Cypher, adding to the already massive field of them. Next, Cypher hurled his Boomerang into the field. It zoomed through shaving off good lengths of lances and making them fly into the air. Then the Wind Box appeared and blew all the shaved off pieces and sent them speeding point first at Electro and Electra. So many of the lances were there that they didn't have a chance of dodging them all. Many made direct hits and if they didn't, they still did substantial damage.

"Electro, logging out."

"Electra, logging out."

Once again, the crowd went wild. Lee and Mac shook hands with each other and their opponents. "Nice move." Kris commented. "I would have never thought of it."

"That's my style." Lee said. "Using weird combos once in while."

Suddenly, Cypher called to him. "Lee, we've got trouble! Another navi's in here and he's attacking!"

Lan stared at the hologram that was projected above the arena. It showed Cypher and another navi fighting. "Is that…Flashman?"

Chaud glanced up. "Yea, I think so."

"But...but I thought that he was deleted."

* * *

Oooo... The plot thickens. Stay tuned for the next update. And some of you haven't given me your favorite double souls/style changes. Please do. Later days!  



	8. An Unwelcome Visitor

Hi everyone! Sorry, it's been so long, but you know what time of year it is and stuff, so I won't bother writing down my excuses and waste your time with them while you could just be going on and reading this chapter. In fact, let's do that. Read on!

* * *

Lan's first reaction after getting over his shock was to run down and jack Megaman in, but surprisingly, Chaud stopped him. "Why can't we go help?" Lan demanded. "He's a Darkloid!"

"Who foolishly chose to attack an area filled with Netbattlers." Chaud added. "Besides, if we're going to find any new recruits, they're going to have to be able to handle a Darkloid, much less one that's supposedly been deleted already."

"Yea, I guess," Lan conceded. "But as soon as it gets bad, I'm going down there."

It took a few moments for many to realize that an unauthorized navi was attacking one of their fellow competitors, but when they did, many rushed to the aid of Lee and Cypher.

"Ooo, a challenge!" Flashman commented. "And I thought that I'd only get to delete one puny navi today. What luck!"

"You bet it's going to be a challenge!" Cypher said, standing at the front of a formidable group of navis. "A challenge for you to survive!"

"Enough of this banter, let's get things started shall we? Neon Light!" Flashman sent several colored orbs of electricity shooting across the ground toward the group of navis.

"Watch out!" Cypher warned as he and several others jumped into the air to dodge. Some who weren't so quick to do so were hit. "Net navis, logging out."

"No way." Lee said. "He just took out each of those navis with one hit! Stay alert down there, Cypher." He turned to the group of Ops standing behind him. "It's obvious that this guy is really strong, so if you don't want to risk your navis, I suggest you log out now."

None moved to do so, one person commenting from the back. "We're not backing down. We'll show this guy what happens when he interrupts our tournament!" A general shout of approval followed.

Lee nodded. "Alright then, let's take this guy down together!"

"Boomerang, battlechip in, download!"

Several navis launched Boomerangs at staggered intervals so that one would be heading towards Flashman from both directions at the same time. Surprisingly, he dodged them all. "Is that the best you've got?" he taunted.

"Not even close." Cypher muttered.

"Then I'm sorry that I won't be able see it. Spark Arm!" Waves of electricity shot toward the group. All but four were logged out. Cypher remained but had taken some damage.

"We need a plan." Lee commented. Quickly, he came up with a solution and whispered it to the other three remaining Ops. "Alright, everybody clear?" Three nods. "OK, then wait for my cue." He turned back to his PET. "Cypher, can you still fight?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Lee said, but then added whispering, "Draw him out and I'll have a chip ready when the timing's right. Oh yeah, and tell everyone down there to stay in a line."

"OK." Cypher passed on the information, and then brought out his Shock Blaster. "Charge!" The remaining four charged, firing their primary weapons.

"You call this a challenge?" Flashman asked, smirking. "As if."

"Elec Spread!" Cypher hurled balls of electricity toward him, following his path as he jumped to dodge.

"This is it." Lee warned as he saw Flashman jump. "Ready…" He waited until Flashman reached the apex of his jump. "NOW!"

"Mud Wave, battlechip in, download."

Four consecutive Mud Wave attacks hit Flashman as he descended, because he was unable to shift his movement while he was in the air.

Lee and Cypher congratulated each other and the others around them.

"Wow, they actually beat him." Megaman said.

"Yea, I guess Lee I pretty good after all." Lan responded.

"I don't think Flashman is out yet." Chaud warned.

"Huh?"

"Watch."

Cypher glanced back behind him at the clearing explosion. In the middle of it all, there still remained Flashman, though he was heavily damaged. "Uh, Lee…"

Lee glanced down at the screen. "What…no way! How could he survive that?"

"Well, it seems that I underestimated you." Flashman was saying. "But that won't happen again." He raised his arms painfully. "Flash Light!" Two light bulb type structures came up out of the ground on either side of Cypher. Before he could react, a dangerous electric current gripped him.

"Cypher!" Lee shouted. He checked Cypher's stats on the PET screen. His health was dropping rapidly and the electric current paralyzed all his motor skills. Logging out wasn't working either; the electric current was interfering.

Flashman was laughing. "Say goodbye," he said.

A strange light suddenly broke from the current. Everyone stopped and watched, entranced. "That's a bright light," Flashman commented.

From the light burst… "Cypher?" Lee asked. He turned to Mac behind him. "Did you jack Surgeman in?" Mac shook his head. "Then why does Cypher look exactly like him?"

Cypher did look like Surgeman. His armor colors had changed and there was an odd yellow light coming from him. The current around him began to ricochet off of him and destroyed the two light bulbs.

"No way!" Lan said, stopping in the middle of running down to assist. "He's reflecting the attack!"

"Cypher? Are you OK?" Lee asked. Cypher ignored him and dashed straight for Flashman at an amazing speed. Lee checked his PET again. "His speed stats are off the charts!" he said, amazed.

Flashman was getting nervous now. "Neon Light!" He sent electric orbs shooting at Cypher, hoping to slow him down. No such luck. Cypher burst through them, maintaining his speed level and without taking damage.

"Shock Blaster!" Cypher brought out his primary weapons and began firing.

Something on the PET screen attracted Lee's attention. "He's losing health? But he hasn't gotten hit yet!" Then it hit him. "When he attacks, he loses health! Cypher, stop!"

Surprisingly, he did. In fact, he stopped completely. The light faded and his armor returned to its normal coloration. But then Cypher collapsed for some unknown reason.

Flashman regained his confidence. "I don't know how you did that, but I'm going to make sure you don't do it again! Neon Light!" More attacks sped toward a now defenseless Cypher.

"Megabuster!" Megaman arrived on the scene and shot out the attacks. "You'd better log him out." Lan advised. "We'll take it from here."

Lee nodded. "Cypher, logging out."

"Well, well, if it isn't the blue boy? Sorry I didn't know you were coming or else I'd have brought you gift. But I just suppose I'll have to make due with what's here." With that, Flashman's data dematerialized and disappeared.

"He's gone?" Lan asked.

"Yea, but what he said didn't sound like a parting threat. It sounded like…" An ominous crash was heard outside, followed several more. Pretty soon, a dome composed of hexagonal sections formed around the warehouse.

"A dimensional area!" Lan exclaimed, as if it needed to be said. His PET rang suddenly. Without even bothering to see who it was, he picked up and said: "I know, I'm here, and I'm on it." Then he hung up.

* * *

Back in his office, Famous sat stunned. "OK…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Flashman made his appearance. "Well, how long has it been since we've done this?"

"Too long." Lan replied. "Ready, Megaman?"

"Uh-huh."

"Synchro-chip in, download!"

* * *

It's those ominous words! You know what's coming next! Lan/Cross-fusion Megaman vs. Flashman live and in person! Reserve your seats now 'cause they're goin' fast! All tickets sold within the next 48 hours are half price! Oh wait, they're free anyway. NEVER MIND! On a side note, what was up with that whole thing with Cypher? Only two people know and they're not telling. (And if the other one does, I'll… do something I might get kicked off for if I wrote it down here.) Stayed tuned, review, all that junk. Later days! 


	9. Being the Diversion

Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait.I just wanted to make sure that as many people as possible got to see the previous chapter before I updated and with school that took a while apparently. But no more waiting now!

* * *

"Well then, let's start things off, shall we? Neon Light!" Flashman said, attacking right off. Lan leaped out of the way, bringing out his Buster in mid-air. He rained shots down on Flashman who put up a light shield to block them. He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, I'd have thought that you're skills would have improved by now."

"We'll see about that. Bamboo sword, battlechip in!" Lan charged Flashman with his sword held out in front of him. Flashman extended his gauntlets and blocked the initial slash. Lan strained against him then drew his sword away. "Chaud!" he called. "Get everyone out of here!"

Chaud nodded and made for the announcer, who was standing shocked off to the side. He grabbed his microphone and shouted into it. "Evacuate the building! Everyone find a safe spot!"

Lee came up to him and grabbed him. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'll explain later, just get out of here."

"No! I'm staying to help." Lee gave him a look that told Chaud that nothing would change his mind.

"OK, then start leading everyone outside. And watch out for those two!" Chaud warned.

Lee nodded and disappeared into the crowd, directing as he went.

Meanwhile, Lan had given up on his Bamboo sword for the moment and switched to Boomerang. He threw it toward Flashman several times without success. "He just dodges it every time," he muttered.

"Don't give up, Lan." Megaman said.

"Like I have a choice."

Lee and Chaud had finally succeeded in getting everyone out. "Now what?" Lee asked. "Isn't there anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you get a Synchro-chip." Chaud said.

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna think of something." With that, Lee dashed off.

"No! Wait!" Chaud called after him. "Great, another impulsive one, just like Lan."

Lan was starting to tire out from the extended battle. "Having trouble there? Let me put you out of your misery! Spark Arm!" Flashman directed three balls of electricity toward him.

Lan jumped out of the way, but only just in time. The attacks exploded just as he got clear. "That was close," he said.

"Too close," Megaman muttered. "Watch out!"

Flashman had launched another attack, but with less notice, Lan took some damage.

Flashman took advantage Lan being down. "Flashlight!" The two light bulbs appeared out of the ground. Just as they were about to activate, they shattered. "What the…?"

"What was that?" Lan said as he got up. "I didn't do that."

"I did." Both turned to look at where Lee was standing, tossing another rock up and down. "Interesting," he commented. "Real rocks still shatter cyber glass."

"You'll pay for that." Flashman grumbled, and headed for Lee.

Lee just smirked. "You think you can handle me."

"I know I can. Neon Light!" The familiar colored orbs shot toward Lee. He froze, unsure of what to do. At the last second he was knocked out of the way by a diving tackle from Chaud.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Chaud hissed.

"Just trust me." Lee gave him an assuring smile and scrambled up. "Is that your best shot?" he yelled at Flashman.

"Not even close. Neon Light!" Lee starting running, but the orbs were right on his tail and gaining.

"Oh, great." He murmured. Then he spotted a wooden crate over on the far wall. He altered his course to head straight for it. _C'mon, c'mon_, he thought. _Just gotta make it to that crate._ He dived into it at the last second. The crate rocked a little from being hit by the attacks, but none of the electric orbs made it in. Lee poked his head over the edge and grinned. "Wood doesn't conduct Electricity. Looks like you're done."

"So you think," Flashman said. He re-extended his gauntlets and headed straight for the crate.

Lee was in a dilemma. _OK, the crate is the safest place to be to guard against his electric attacks, but it's not very defendable, so…_ Any further thought was cut short by the arrival of Flashman. He kicked the crate roughly, sending it and Lee flying. Lee, unlike the crate, which smashed against the wall, landed a short distance away, sprawled out on the floor. "That wasn't the best idea," he muttered, but then was aware of Flashman standing over him, holding a ball of electricity in his hand.

"Any last words?" he said grinning.

"Yea," another voice said. Flashman turned to be met by Lan's Bamboo Sword. "Never turn your back on a Net Saver."

"I'll be back!" Flashman shouted as he dematerialized.

"Flashman, logging out."

The dimensional area came down as Lan returned to his normal self and grabbed his PET.

"You OK?" he asked as he helped Lee up.

"Yea, nice timing." Lee said, dusting himself off.

"Nice distraction. It's what I needed."

"Dangerous," Chaud added. "But nice, as Lan said."

"Yea, good job." Megaman said.

Lee was reminded of something. "Oh no, Cypher!" He quickly checked his PET. "Cypher, are you OK?"

"Nice of you to finally notice," Cypher said weakly. "I took a lot of damage in that battle with Flashman and then to top it all off, after that weird event, I felt drained of everything. I don't think our normal recovery program's gonna cut it."

"Well then, we better find some way to fix you quick." Lee turned to Lan and Chaud. "Do you guys know anything we can do?"

Lan and Chaud glanced at each other. Lan spoke for both of them. "You came to the right people…"

* * *

I think you all know where they're going. So enough said. Review, stayed tuned, blah blah blah, don'tI say this every single time? 


	10. Upgrade!

Hello all, I'm here with another action-packed chapter for your explicit enjoyment. Well… actually there's not much action in this particular chapter… and, now that I think of it, I don't really think that I used the word "explicit" correctly. But who cares?

* * *

Now then, I know that this will a little inconvenient for you all, but this chapter ended up being pretty long so just grin and bear it.

Lan and Lee followed behind Chaud, who was calling for his car. Lan watched the subdued expression on Lee's face. He knew how he was feeling right now. There had been lots of times when Megaman was badly injured, but it always turned out alright in the end.

Lee remained silent the whole ride, staring at his glove. Cypher had gone into Stand-by for the time being, so the screen remained blank.

"We're here, Mr. Blaze," Chaud's driver reported, causing Lee to glance up.

He was amazed at where they were. "No way! Scilab?" He turned to Lan and Chaud. "But how?"

"My dad works here." Lan said, grinning. "C'mon."

"Chaud would've probably been able to get us in even he didn't." Lee observed, causing Lan's grin to disappear.

"He's got you there." Megaman chuckled.

"You stay out of this." Lan grumbled, leading the way inside.

* * *

Lan led the way throughout the facility, proudly pointing out each nuance. Lee took it all in, awestruck. Scilab was the most high-tech place he had ever seen. He was sure that if this place couldn't fix Cypher, no place could.

Finally, they arrived at Dr. Hikari's lab. Lan's dad was going over some data on a terminal, but he stopped when the three of them walked. "Why hello Lan! And Chaud too! But who's this?"

Lan introduced Lee to him. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Hikari." Lee said, shaking his hand.

Lan explained the situation. "Lee's navi took some hard hits, and we were wondering…"

Dr. Hikari stopped him right there. "Alright Lan, I get it. I'll help."

Chaud excused himself. "While you're doing that, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Of course." Dr. Hikari nodded, and turned back to Lee as Chaud walked out. "Why don't you bring your PET over here," he said, gesturing to the console he had been working at.

"Um, Dad…"

"Yes, Lan…"

"Lee's PET isn't your typical PET."

"How so?" Lee showed him. Dr. Hikari gave him an odd look for a second, and then began inspecting the device. "Well, this certainly isn't like anything I've seen before, but don't worry," he said to Lee, who had a disappointed look on his face, "we'll find a way to make it work."

Lee brightened up. "Thanks a lot," he said appreciatively.

"It's what we're here for." Dr. Hikari continued to look over the device while mumbling to himself about different steps he would need to take to accomplish this task.

Lan tapped Lee on the shoulder. "We should probably leave him alone so he can work." Lee nodded and looked back on last time before allowing Lan to lead him out of the room.

"I wonder what that look was about," Megaman wondered out loud.

"I just think it was about your PET type thing, Lee. But anyway, c'mon, there's more stuff to see around Scilab."

"Lan, you haven't showed him the you-know-what," Megaman remarked.

"The what? Oh, right! But can we, I mean…"

"Well, Chaud did say that…"

"Oh well, I guess it's all right then," Lan decided.

"Will you guys stop being so vague and take me to… whatever it is, please!" Lee burst out.

"Oh, sorry."

Lan took Lee down to the dimensional area generator and explained about the whole cross-fusion thing. "Oh, that's what Chaud was talking about," Lee remembered. "I wish I could do it."

Lan shrugged. "Maybe someday, though not very likely."

"Well anyway," Lee changed the subject, "how long do you think this is gonna take?"

Lan shrugged again. "Never can tell really."

Lee sat down. "Oh."

* * *

Lan spent the next couple hours giving demonstrations on cross-fusion to Lee, though, as Megaman observed, it was really just showing off. But that's like Lan, isn't it? Lee watched a little, but wasn't really paying attention. He spent most of the time thinking about how Cypher was doing.

After a while, Chaud walked into the room. "I thought I'd find you here."

Lee leapt up. "Is…"

"No, I didn't come here about that."

Lee sat back down again. "Oh."

"But I did come to talk to you."

"Really? 'Bout what?"

"If you'll come over here, I'll tell you."

Lee followed Chaud out into the hallway. "Well, Lee, as you know I was at the tournament today."

"Yea, I wonder how that went after Flashman left?"

"I'm sure they got it under control, but that's not important right now. I noticed that you have some exceptional talent."

"Well, I just enjoy Netbattling."

"Have you ever considered using that talent to help protect the Net?"

Lee gave him a look. "What are you getting at?"

"I feel, and Police Chief Keifer agrees, that you have what it takes to become a Net Saver."

Lan dashed up. "What'd I miss?"

"Chief Keifer said that Lee could be a Net Saver."

"But…"

Chaud shut him down immediately. "Lan, we've been over the reasons so I'm not going to discuss this again."

Megaman put in his opinion. "It'll be nice to have a new face on the team."

"But why me?" Lee asked. "I've never handled Net Crime before."

"But you're technique in handling your opponents, and also Flashman, who I'd say provided a convenient test…"

_A little too convenient, _Lee thought.

"…shows that you have the capability. Well, what do you say?"

Lan butted in again. "But he doesn't have a Synchro-chip!"

Chaud gave him a blank stare. "I'm sure that your father could easily remedy that." He turned back to Lee. "Well?"

Lee thought a moment. "Can I have more time to decide?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. And if you don't mind, I'd really like to go see how they're doing."

Chaud nodded and led the way back to Dr. Hikari's lab.

* * *

When they got there, Dr. Hikari was discussing something with Famous and another assistant. He noticed them come in. "Lee! You're just in time!"

"Really? Are you finished?"

Dr. Hikari nodded. "The recovery went well, thanks to Mr. Famous here."

Lee was sure that he heard Famous mutter under his breath: "Like father, like son."

"Well, can I see Cypher?"

"Um, well, no."

"Why not?"

Dr. Hikari shifted nervously. "Well, while we were working on him, I took the liberty of making a few modifications to your PET. I hope you don't mind but the type of device you had was perfect for a project we've been working on. My associates are finishing up installing it now. Really, it saved us the trouble of designing a device to install the program in and, well, considering what Chaud has told me, I thought it would be appropriate."

Lee was suddenly curious. "What kind of a project?"

Dr. Hikari was visibly excited as he related about his latest under-taking. "I'm sure that Lan has informed about cross-fusion by now. The device involves a smaller version of that. I call it the 'Cyber Glove'."

Lee began to share Dr. Hikari's excitement. "What does it do?"

"Well, you can load battlechips into the device and then use them yourself against viruses. Of course, it only works in a dimensional area. The advantage is that you can change chips during battle, enabling you to adapt more to the situation, whereas in complete cross-fusion you can only use chips that are preloaded. But the disadvantage is that, since you're aren't completely cross-fused, you can't take as much damage since you don't have any armor, and also, it only works with chips that are hand based, such as Swords, Cannons, Boomerangs, etc. Also, with the installation of this device, your PET got a makeover, so to speak."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a makeover?"

Dr. Hikari turned to a scientist who had just walked in. "Why don't I just show you?" He held Lee's PET device, which was virtually unrecognizable. Over the normal black cloth, there was a large silver metal band, which covered from the edge of the arm all the way up to the wrist. Silver lining covered the topside of the fingers, forming an almost skeletal-like pattern around Cypher's symbol in the center of the hand.

Dr. Hikari showed Lee the new features. "First off, the laser light for jacking in has been moved from on the knuckles down to onto the center of the palm. Other than that, everything is virtually in the same place as it was before. This," he said pointing out a small tray to the right of the screen, "is where you place your battlechips. Simply lay the chip in the tray and it will automatically draw it in to download it."

"Cool!" Lee exclaimed. He was liking this makeover so far. "What's this button do?" he asked, pointing to a blue button centered directly under the screen. "I don't remember that being there before."

"Go ahead, press it." Dr. Hikari prompted. Lee did so causing several small compartments around the bottom edge to fold out. "Those are for storing battlechips." Dr. Hikari explained.

"Awesome, it's all-purpose! How do I get that Cyber Glove thing you talked about?"

"You just tell Cypher to activate Cyber Glove mode."

"Speaking of which…"

"Oh, sorry." Dr. Hikari hooked a cable to the device from the nearby console. "I just have to load Cypher's data back into the PET."

After a few moments and a few keys being tapped, the screen lit up and Cypher appeared. "Hey, you're OK!" Lee exclaimed.

"What'd you think I'd be?" Cypher said. "Nice place you got here, Doc."

Lee slipped the device onto his arm. "Thanks a lot, Dr. Hikari."

"No problem. I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other as Chaud told me you were going to be a Net Saver."

"Wait a second!" Cypher said. "I'm out for a few hours and suddenly my Op gets a promotion? Why wasn't I asked? You know, I'd be the one doing the fighting and stuff."

Lee looked at him seriously. "You think I should turn it down?"

Cypher grinned. "Heck no, go for it man!"

"Well, Chaud, it looks like I'm in."

"Then welcome to the team, Agent Lee."

Everyone in the room turned, startled, to where Chief Keifer had walked in the door accompanied, as usual, by Manuela. Chaud moved over to him. "Sir, this is…"

Keifer waved a hand. "I know, Chaud."

He turned to face Lee, who was trying his best to look like an official Net Saver in front of the Police Chief. Cypher stifled a laugh at the sight of his partner standing up straight and stiff.

"Chief Keifer, sir, it is an honor to meet you."

Keifer raised an eyebrow. "That's not typical of you from what I've heard from Chaud."

Lee instantly loosened up. Cypher could no longer contain his laughter. "You've only just met the guy and already he's got you jumpin'!"

Chief Keifer winked at Lee before making what seemed a general statement but everyone knew it was directed toward Cypher. "We at the Net Police Department have special treatments for certain operatives who do not treat superior officers with the proper respect, such as referring to them as a 'guy'."

Cypher went into the stiff as starch routine. "Yes sir, Chief Keifer, sir!"

Lee smirked. "I'm the one jumping?"

Keifer smiled. "That's much better. Now, down to business, Chaud has already informed you of the offer, you have already accepted, and Dr. Hikari has already outfitted your PET with the Cyber Glove device, which just leaves three things."

"Which would be?" Lee just had to say it.

"One, your formal acceptance in front of me. Do you wish to become a Net Saver and defend the Net from evil doers and the like?"

"I do, sir."

"Excellent. Which brings me to number two: this." He handed Lee a data disk. "This is your Net Saver badge program."

Lee took it and loaded it into his PET through the newly installed tray. He watched as it slid in automatically as he laid the disk in it. "I just love that feature! What's number three?"

"Report to the dimensional area generator facility to began your training on the Cyber Glove. That's your first official order as a Net Saver."

Lee grinned. "With pleasure, sir."

Lee semi-remembered the way back to the dimensional area generator but he was sure that it would soon be a very familiar path. Everyone following him made him excited, but also very nervous, a rare feeling for him. Cypher sensed this. "Just relax. It's just like any tournament you've ever been to, 'cept you're the one doing the battling. I get to sit back and relax for once."

"Thanks a lot." Lee said sarcastically, but he knew Cypher was right. With the Cyber Glove, the pressure was all on him.

* * *

How was that? You all know that I really appreciate your reviews, but now I appreciate them more than ever 'cause next chapter is the last! Last chance to get those survey answers in. Remember, post your favorite Style Change and/or Double Soul and I'll post the results next time… So what are you all just sitting there for! Review already! 


	11. The End or is it?

Wow, last chapter already? Has it really been that long? Oh, whatever, let's just get to it already...

* * *

When they arrived, Dr. Hikari and his assistant went over to the computer console. Chief Keifer directed Lan to stand by in case Lee needed assistance, before Chaud, Manuela, Famous and himself went up to the observation deck.

Lee and Lan stepped inside the dimensional area generator. The door slid closed. "Is there anything you suggest?" Lee asked him.

"Just stay focused and relax," Lan advised.

"Yea, it'll get a lot tougher than this," Megaman added. "But I'm sure you'll be ready when it does."

"Thanks for the info." Lee called over his shoulder as he walked to the middle of the area. He nodded to Dr. Hikari, who in turn nodded to his assistant. The dimensional area activated signified by the colored hexagons floating around the perimeter.

"Just tell Cypher to activate Cyber Glove Mode!" Dr. Hikari directed.

"You heard the man," Lee said. "Activate Cyber Glove Mode!"

"You got it." Cypher quickly touched several panels around him. A small box like structure rose up out of the floor of the PET System. Cypher stuck his arm into a hole in the box and turned, causing a small flash of light.

The outside of Lee's PET began to glow, then it subsided into a version of Cypher's glove, black with gold zigzag stripes down the side. "Cool." Lee said.

Dr. Hikari went into an explanation of how the device worked. "You see, the device that Cypher has his arm in transfers the data of his arm out to the Cyber Glove attachment, so when you load battlechips into it, they go to him, but because of the rerouting, the data from the chips end up in the Cyber Glove. I'll send in some viruses now."

"Ready, Lee?" Cypher said.

"As ever." Lee muttered as several Mettaur viruses materialized inside the area. "Let's see what this thing can do. Shock Blaster!" The glove transformed into the gun-like form of the Shock Blaster. It was weird for Lee to see the data shift around his hand, but still feel his hand underneath it all. But there wasn't time to speculate on that, because the viruses decided to attack.

Lee narrowly dodged a Shockwave attack. "How do I fire this thing!"

"Feel around, there should be a trigger of some sort if it's working correctly." Dr. Hikari directed."

Lee found a grip of some kind coming down the middle of the glove right in front of his hand. He squeezed it and an electrified blast shot out the end, ricocheting around inside the area before contacting on a Mettaur. "Great, now actually aim for the thing and you've got it made." Cypher remarked.

Lee just smirked and began firing blasts at the various viruses around him. "Watch out behind you," Lan called. Lee whirled and fired on a Mettaur that had snuck up on him. "You have to be aware of everything," Lan advised. "Never turn your back on a virus."

Eventually, all the Mettaur were deleted. Lee stood alone, breathing heavily. "Is that it?"

"For now." Dr. Hikari said as he shut down the generator. "Ten minute break, then we'll do it again."

Lee looked at him in disbelief as he walked out. "What!"

Dr. Hikari shrugged. "Chief Keifer's orders."

Lee just stared at him. Lan came up behind Lee. "You'll get used to it. Eventually," he added.

* * *

That's the way it went for the rest of the day. A session of Cyber Glove, ten minute break. By the end of it, Lee was completely exhausted, and Cypher's arm was stiff from holding it up so much. "I think I should try and reposition the thing," he mused as he swung his arm around in circles to try and loosen it. 

"Lucky you." Lee managed to say.

"That makes little to no sense."

"I'd rather not think about what that means. It hurts too much."

"Hey, don't bother. You making more sense now then you usually do."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Uhhh…"

Lan and Chaud walked into the room. "Great, more talking," Lee groaned. "It hurts just thinking about it."

"It'll get easier," Lan reassured him. "When I first started cross-fusion I felt really weak when I finished up too."

"That's because the Synchro-chip hadn't been reprogrammed yet." Megaman pointed out.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"You'd better get home, Lee." Chaud advised. "Because tomorrow you have to do it again."

Lee just groaned in response. _Maybe this whole Net Saver thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. Still, maybe I should stick with it. It's not like Lan's dad would've given this thing to just anyone… _Lee smiled as he stood up. "Yea, I guess you're right. But do you mind giving me a ride? My legs are a little sore."

"But only a little." Cypher emphasized.

Everyone laughed as they walked out of the room. Except for Chaud, of course. He just smirked in that special Chaud way.

* * *

As soon as Lee got home, he went as quickly as possible in his condition up to his room. He plugged Cypher in to recharge and laid out on his bed. Before long, Mac walked in. "I was wondering when you were gonna get back. Where've you been all day?" 

"Around. Hey, what happened at the tournament after I left?"

Mac shrugged. "Not much. A while after that whole weird thing with that other navi, this old dirty looking guy shows up and tells everyone the tournament's off indefinitely. Bummer, huh?"

"Yea, I guess." _Is it just because of the whole incident that they canceled the tourney, or is there something else to it? I guess I'll never know. For now, I can just get rested up for tomorrow's training. I wonder what kind of excitement I'll see as a Net Saver?

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a middle-aged, nervous-looking man walked into the headquarters of his organization. A younger man addressed him. "Well, what were the results of our little test?"

"Unexpected."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, he performed just as we expected: Brilliantly. But…"

The younger one sighed as if expecting a drawback. "But what?"

"It turns out that the prospect is in possession of one of… them."

"I see. We'll just have to scratch him off the list. A double blessing for you then, eh?"

The older man shifted nervously. "Double blessing, sir?"

"Yes. One, you managed to locate one of the missing pieces, and, two, the prospect will not replace you."

"Oh. Yes, of course."

"And what of our tester?"

"He has logged in to the console in front of you as ordered."

"I'll attend to him in a minute. And did you do as specified when one of the pieces is found?"

"Yes, the operation has been shut down."

The younger one dismissed the other with a wave of his hand, who gratefully rushed out of the room. Turning to the console, he addressed the navi. "I see that you got a little beaten up."

"Little is an understatement," Flashman muttered.

"Ah well, that can't be helped. But very soon you will be free of pain." Out of the view of the navi, he made another signal with his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flashman demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you've seen too much of our organization's inner workings."

"What? Hey!" Flashman had little time to react before a dragon-like navi slashed him ferociously across the chest.

"Flashman, deleted."

The human sat back in his chair. "And now, on to the real fun!"

THE END

* * *

Sorry if the conversation above seems a little awkward. I wanted to reveal as little information as possible. 

I bet there are several questions you'd like to ask right now. What is this organization? What are the "pieces"? Why was Flashman working with them? What kind of test were they conducting? Well, you'll just have to wait and see in my sequel won't you? Stayed tuned for Jonjetman's latest work: "Signs of the Zodiac" co-written with Vyser Adept of Dragons.

Before we wrap this thing up completely, there is one more piece of business we have to take care of: The survey results. Posting in order of popularity are (styles and souls mixed):

Heat Styles (4)  
ProtoSoul (3)  
SearchSoul (2)  
ColonelSoul (2)

Individuals: (1 vote)  
Aqua Shadow Style  
Elec Team Style  
Bug Style  
BassSoul (haven't actually seen that one before but I'll take your word for it.)  
...and RollSoul (sweatdrop)

That's it, so remember to stayed tuned for the sequel and most of all... REVIEW!


End file.
